


Quite By Chance (and the Will of a Wizard)

by thorin_oakengofuckyourself



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, could be read as bagginshield if you look really hard, gandalf's proficiency as a judge of character is just really cool forgive me, i am of two minds about gandalf the gray and his tendency to make very good guesses quite by chance, its my first fic here be gentle, sighs heavily thorin my son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorin_oakengofuckyourself/pseuds/thorin_oakengofuckyourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf reminds me of Dumbledore in that, while he is often aware of most goings-on in the world and seems to have a vague, larger plan in the works than is always apparent, he is singularly proficient in making excellent educated guesses, both about the availability of giant eagles and the character of a very respectable hobbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite By Chance (and the Will of a Wizard)

**Author's Note:**

> just some musings about gandalf because he's a wily old bastard and he seems to be an orchestrater in the grand scheme of things in middle-earth  
> (more like he's a meddlesome little shit but it always turns out for the best so i can't really fault him)
> 
> probably the only thing i'll contribute to the hobbit fandom as much as i treasure it; i prefer looking on quietly at the gross mischaracterization of my beloved dwarf prince (or, alternately, the really gr8 smut)
> 
> written on my phone in like 10 minutes and beta-less, as i trust my own skill in the english language  
> if you spot any mistakes, though, please point them out to me!

A wizard is never late, Gandalf would assure you. He arrives precisely when he means to. He would also impress upon you that a wizard has knowledge of a great many things -- in fact, almost all of them. He would tell you that he always has a plan (and usually he did, but he was flexible), and he would scoff at accusations that he was, in fact, making things up.  
Really, though, Gandalf just considered himself a very good guesser. And he considered his greatest gamble to be on the determination of one Bilbo Baggins of Bag End.

The image rose in his mind of a small hobbit flinging himself at an orc and viciously swinging his sword, glaring defiantly into the eyes of Azog the Defiler as he took it upon himself to protect a dwarven king. Gandalf remembered the glint in Bilbo's eye, the ferocity that he managed to pack into his little, trembling frame, and his quiet pledge to help the dwarves reclaim their home.

Lighting his pipe with a snap of his fingers, Gandalf glanced at the hobbit and smiled to himself at the memory of the intense rush of relief that had pushed his small shoulders down as Thorin's arms pulled him tight to his chest; the softness in his eyes as little hands fisted in the young prince-king's furs and he pressed his cheek to Thorin's shoulder. The pair were currently staring off to the east, where Erebor threw its head up into the sky. The halfling's back was ramrod straight and he fixed the mountain with a gaze that echoed his earlier, and quite vocal, desire to prove himself to this company of mismatched, wandering dwarves.

Yes, Gandalf thought and nodded to himself with satisfaction. He'd guessed very wisely indeed about Bilbo Baggins.


End file.
